


Cookies with Koko

by FerrousKyra



Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Ris eof Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, I'm jumping on the "Rangi can't cook" train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "Kyoshi's covered in flour. Due to her usual getup, that could possibly be overlooked. Koko however, looks like a poor imitation of a spirit because she's covered head-to-toe.'Do I even want to know?' Rangi drawls."
Relationships: Koko & Kyoshi (Avatar), Koko & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Cookies with Koko

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021 - day two: Baking / Domesticity **or** ~~Angst (with a happy ending)~~

When Rangi enters the kitchen, all Kyoshi can manage to say is a weak "Hi, love."

She's covered in flour. Due to her usual getup, that could possibly be overlooked. Koko however, looks like a poor imitation of a spirit because she's covered head-to-toe.

"Do I even want to know?" She drawls.

"Papa!" The girl looks up. " We're making cookies!"

"Are we now?" Rangi approaches the table to inspect her daughter's handiwork. None of them are round, or consistently sized, but they don't look like a mess. Certainly not enough to merit the amount of flour on, well, everything. Kyoshi's of course are all exact replicas of the others as far as Rangi can tell.

"So why are you covered in flour?"

"'Cause I put some on Mama's face, so she'd look like it's work time. 'Cause wheeze are working. & I wanted to look like I'm working too, so I put the flour on my face, but too much comed out." Koko said as if it were all completely normal. Clearly she believed it to be an entirely rational thing to do.

"& why," Rangi now looks to Kyoshi. "Did you not stop this from happening?"

Kyoshi looks to the ground & mumbles.

"What was that?"

"One of the cookies came out wrong & I had to fix it. By the time I looked up she had already done it."

"In that case, I suppose I should supervise?" Rangi said it like a question, but it's a statement.

"I wouldn't be opposed."

"Do you wanna make cookies too, Papa?"

Rangi looks uncertain at that. She has been taught to hunt (preferably snare), skin, & roast anything vaguely edible over a fire. But she doesn't have the faintest clue as to what half the things in the kitchen are used for. She certainly doesn't know how to bake.

Kyoshi notices her apprehension. "Why don't you teach Papa how to, Koko?"

"You don't know how?!" Their daughter asks in disbelief.

Rangi nods. "I don't."

"I gotta teach you then!"

Koko takes two handfuls of dough. "First, you roll it."

Kyoshi makes a point to also follow the instructions as she goes. From the difference in technique, Rangi gauges that the child is putting far too much force into this step.

She mimics her wife while trying to make it look like she's copying Koko instead.

"Then you make it flat." She punctuates her sentence by slapping her tiny hand into the dough 'ball' with her elbow unbent.

Once again, Rangi copies Kyoshi, who is using some wooden stick to flatten her own dough. She tries her best with her hand.

"Then you put the chocolate." Koko dumps another two handfuls of chips onto her cookie.

Rangi uses about the same amount as Kyoshi, though she's not nearly as precise, in placement or quantity.

**.oOo.**

Once the cookies are all sorted, Rangi gives her wife a chaste kiss. "You're on bath duty."

"Does that mean you're cleaning the kitchen?"

"Will it ever be up to your standards?"

Kyoshi just sighs.

"Besides, only you can reach the high cabinets." She means for it to be teasing, but she can't hold back a hint of disdain.

Rangi then turns to their kid. "See you after your bath, Koko."


End file.
